Especial de Natal
by Twins of Power
Summary: Duas crianças especiais voltam para Eternia para uma nova aventura.


Especial de Natal

N/A: Não possuo nada relacionado a He-man e os mestres do universo ou She-ra a princesa do poder.

N/A: Emma e Ethan foram nomes que eu inventei para os personagens, pois não sabia os verdadeiros nomes. John, Liana, Miranda, Nathaniel e Carla são personagens meus! O nome de alguns personagens estará em inglês, pois em português é bem diferente, um exemplo: em inglês é Orko e em português nós o chamamos de Gorpo.

N/A: Esse especial de natal era para ter sido postado no ao passado, mas eu não havia conseguido postar a tempo, então deixei para esse ano.

N/A: Essa história, na época que escrevi era para ser um complemento para ''Um passado esquecido.'', por isso que alguns personagens da minha outra história serão comentados aqui.

N/A: Feliz natal!

XXX

Nevava no lado de fora do palácio real de Eternia, enquanto a família real e seu futuro membro se reuniam em uma das muitas salas do palácio. Era véspera de natal e todos já haviam comprado os presentes e escolhido seus trajes para a festa que acontecerá a noite.

O rei Randor estava mais do que feliz em reunir toda a família, pois não era sempre que conseguia reunir seus irmãos para uma comemoração, junto de seus sobrinhos. Sua filha e futuro genro estavam em casa para comemorar.

-Prima, como é Etheria? –Jeremy perguntou uma vez que ele se sentou perto da lareira da imensa sala.

-É lindo, Jeremy. É algo que me orgulho de lutar para liberar. –Adora sorriu.

-Tem certeza de que você pode ficar para comemorar Adora? Hordak não vai atacar? – Miranda rainha do reino beira-mar e sua tia, perguntou.

-Se ele atacar a rebelião saberá o que fazer, tia.

-E é muito bom que ela tenha vindo para casa. Pois se ela não viesse eu iria ate Etheria e a puxaria pelos cabelos. –Adam brincou.

-HAHAHAHA irmãozinho. –Adora revirou os olhos.

Marlena riu. –Adam pare de atormentar sua irmã.

-Desculpe mãe, mas tenho tantos anos para compensar. – Adam sorri.

-Assim como eu também tenho, querido irmão. – Adora respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Então a porta se abriu, e Man-at-arms entrou.

-Desculpe interromper altezas, mas os reis são necessários na sala do trono para ver os últimos detalhes da decoração para a noite.

-Ah, sim esqueci completamente. –Randor falou se levantando, e puxando sua esposa para ficar de pé também.

-Gostaríamos de ir também. –Disse Stefan e sua esposa, a rainha Carla.

-Assim como nós. Nós não passamos tanto tempo juntos como deveríamos meu irmão. –Disse Miranda, enquanto seu marido o rei Nathaniel concordava.

-Bem então vamos, vocês vão ficar bem crianças? –Randor perguntou sorrindo.

-Tio, não somos mais crianças. –Dal respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso de seu tio.

-Jeremy é. –Nathaniel acrescentou.

-Pai, já tenho 16 anos. –Jeremy respondeu enquanto começava a corar.

Todos os reis deram risada, então deixaram a sala.

Edwina esperou ate seus pais e tios saírem de vista, então se levantou.

-Agora que eles saíram, eu posso ir me maquiar e me aprontar para a festa.

-Quer ajuda ou que eu vá junto com você? –Adora perguntou imediatamente.

-Ah, não, obrigada. Não acredito que uma guerreira/princesa vai saber se maquiar tão bem. –Foi à resposta com desdém, então ela deixou a sala.

-Não liga para ela, prima. Minha irmã é assim desde o inicio da adolescência. –Dal comentou assim que viu a cara de brava de Adora. Mas tentando mudar de assunto. –Falcão, por que eu e Jeremy não lhe mostramos algumas coisas da família? Já que logo você se tornara um membro definitivo.

Falcão do Mar sorriu, se virou para a noiva e a beijou, antes de se levantar e seguir ambos os príncipes para fora da sala, deixando os gêmeos sozinhos.

-Eu não entendo a Edwina. Ela tem o maior respeito por She-ra, mas ela me detesta como Adora mesmo antes de me conhecer. –Adora falou com um suspiro depois deles saírem da sala.

-Assim como Dal disse, ela é assim.

-É, mas... eu não estou acostumada a alguém me respeitar como uma forma e me detestar na outra.

-Não se preocupe irmã. Vamos ver como ela se comporta no baile que acontecera hoje a noite, pois vários dignitários e nobres vem para a festa. Tente se enturmar com outras pessoas. –Logo após Adam dizer isso, ele pensou em Miguel e Alisha, as duas crianças que vieram para Eternia, trazendo o natal a 4 anos atrás, mas balançou a cabeça. –É melhor irmos ver se Orko não esta com problemas, vamos.

XXX

ENQUANTO ISSO NO PLANETA TERRA.

Miguel agora um adolescente, estava decorando arvore de natal com sua irmã Alisha, que estava relembrando o natal dos anos anteriores, inclusive o ano em que ambos tiveram a sorte de ir para outro planeta.

Na época, Miguel tinha 12 anos, e sua irmã 10. Agora ele tinha 16 e sua irmã 14, ambos adolescentes. No começo, seus pais falavam que foi apenas um sonho que ambos tiveram, mas eles sabiam que não foi. Principalmente depois de rever os cintos voadores que eles haviam recebido do ''papai Noel eterno'', que mais tarde ambos descobriram que era Adam e deram muita risada ao se lembrar do que haviam passado.

Demorou um tempo, mas eles conseguiram convencer seus pais que a historia sobre ir a outro planeta e ver a antiga astronauta Marlena Glenn era verdade. Para a sorte dos dois seus pais mantiveram em segredo, mas que era para avisa-los imediatamente se algo assim acontecesse novamente. Mas os anos foram se passando e nada aconteceu, isso fazia os irmãos se perguntarem varias vezes o que estaria acontecendo em Eternia.

XXX

NO PALACIO REAL, NO PLANETA ETERNIA.

-ORKO! JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO MEXER NAS MINHAS FERRAMENTAS! – Os gêmeos ouviram Duncan gritar, enquanto Orko saia voando em alta velocidade da oficina, e se escondia atrás de Adora enquanto os gêmeos entravam no laboratório.

-O que esta havendo? –Adora perguntou divertida.

-Orko brincando com minhas ferramentas novamente. –Duncan bufou.

-Eu... eu só queria fazer um presente para todos esta noite. –Orko correu para se explicar.

-Agradecemos desde já Orko, mas você não precisava fazer isso. –Adam comentou.

-Ah, eu precisava sim, eu queria deixar todos felizes.

-Obrigada mais uma vez, mas novamente, você não precisava fazer isso. –Adora deu um sorriso gentil.

Orko suspirou, então saiu da sala.

-Orko! –Adora o chamou, e pretendia ir atrás dele, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Se virando, ela viu que era a mão do Adam.

-Deixe-o ir, minha irmã. Ele precisa pensar.

Adora olhou para a direção que Orko tomou, suspirou e voltou para o irmão.

-Você esta certo.

-Agora, vocês dois não tem que se preparar para um baile? – Duncan chamou a atenção deles para o que estaria acontecendo em menos de uma hora.

-Sim, nós temos. Até depois Duncan. – Adam respondeu, guiando sua irmã para fora da oficina de Duncan, com ele logo atrás.

Depois de um tempo Orko retornou ao laboratório, e continuou o ''presente'' e quando terminou o dispositivo foi ligado, mas não aconteceu como Orko esperava, pois uma neblina se formou no tamanho de um portal na frente dele e nesta hora ele se desesperou.

-Ah não! –Então se escondeu atrás de uma mesa, enquanto a neblina começava a brilhar.

XXX

NO PLANETA TERRA, NA CASA DOS IRMÃOS.

-CRIANÇAS, VENHAM NOS AJUDAR COM OS PRESENTES! –Ethan chamou seus filhos.

Emma sorriu, assim que seus filhos vieram correndo, então saiu da cozinha e foi ate a sala, para ver sua família colocar os presentes embaixo da arvore.

-Muito bem, Miguel coloque estes dois mais para o fundo a arvore e Alisha, pegue este e coloque no outro lado.

Após os irmãos colocarem os presentes nos lugares pedidos e se afastarem da arvore, uma nevoa se formou na frente deles e começou a brilhar. Isto assustou ambos os adultos, que pegaram seus filhos e o abraçaram. Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, a família ficou cercada pela neblina brilhante e desapareceu.

NO CASTELO REAL NO PLANETA ETERNIA.

Orko se escondeu atrás de uma mesa, então a neblina ficou cada vez mais brilhante, até que uma família apareceu enquanto a neblina desaparecia.

Alisha e Miguel olharam em volta e não demorou muito para reconhecer onde estavam. Então viram uma figura atrás de uma mesa e reconheceram imediatamente.

-ORKO?!

Orko demorou uns segundos para reconhecer, mas então se lembrou.

-Alisha! Miguel!

Os três se abraçaram, então Orko falou.

-Nossa! Como vocês cresceram!

-Mas você não mudou nada! –Alisha sorriu.

-Com licença? – Emma perguntou, fazendo com que os três olhassem para ela.

-O que é você? Onde estamos?

-Alisha, Miguel saiam de perto dele. –Ordenou Ethan.

-Esta tudo bem pai, mãe este é Orko. E... bem... nós estamos no planeta Eternia, aquele que nós falamos para vocês. – Miguel respondeu.

Seus pais ficaram e choque. Houve um silencio por alguns minutos, então Emma falou.

-Outro... outro planeta?

Seus filhos assentiram, mas antes de explicar mais Orko falou.

-Tenho que avisar Man-at-arms e os reis, afinal é minha culpa que vocês estejam aqui, eu já volto. –Orko saiu em alta velocidade da sala, mas então voltou. –Fiquem aqui por favor. – Então ele saiu.

No tempo que Orko levou para achar Duncan e os reis, lhes explicar o que havia feito e levar uma bronca por fazer o que fez, Alisha e Miguel foram explicando para os pais, e os acalmando.

Minutos depois, Randor, Duncan e Orko entraram na sala.

-Rei Randor! Duncan! – Os adolescentes exclamaram.

-Alisha, Miguel, que bom rever ambos. –Randor cumprimentou, então voltou sua atenção aos adultos. –Olá, bem vindos a Eternia, eu sou Randor o rei do planeta e este é Duncan nosso man-at-arms, vejo que já conheceram o magico da corte Orko. Bem, nós pedimos desculpas pelo incidente que os trouxe ao nosso planeta, espero que não tenham sido tirados de algo importante.

-Bem sua majestade, obrigado pela hospitalidade, é prazer em conhecer a todos e não, não fomos tirados de nada de grande importância. Meu nome é Ethan, esta é minha esposa Emma e vejo que vocês já conhecem nossos filhos- Ethan falou uma vez que o choque passou.

Randor abriu um sorriso. –Digamos que ambos já estiveram em Eternia antes.

-Se comportaram, espero. –Emma exclamou.

-Mas claro que se comportaram. –Duncan respondeu, então um guarda entrou no laboratório e se curvou.

-Majestade, Man-at-arms, a rainha pede a presença de ambos na sala do trono, junto da dos convidados.

-Estamos a caminho. –Randor respondeu.

O soldado se curvou e saiu da sala. E quando ele saiu, Randor se virou para os convidados. –Acho melhor irmos para a sala do trono, vai ser melhor para conversarmos.

Todos concordaram, e então seguiram o rei.

XXX

Ao entrar na sala do trono, a rainha se levantou para cumprimentar os novos convidados.

-RAINHA MARLENA! –Alisha e Miguel gritaram e correram em direção a ela para abraça-la.

A rainha sorriu enquanto retribuia o abraço –Alisha! Miguel! Meu Deus, como vocês cresceram!

Então, quando olhou para os pais de ambos, ela suspirou.

-O que foi querida? –Randor perguntou preocupado.

-Emma? –A rainha perguntou.

Todos olharam para Emma, que parecia ter visto um fantasma. –Marly? –Ela sussurrou. –Marlena? Eu não acredito, quantos anos.

Ambas correram uma para a outra, e se abraçaram. Ninguém na sala sabia, mas elas se conheciam desde crianças, pois elas foram vizinhas antes de Emma se mudar e Marlena começar a trabalhar na NASA.

Logo apos o abraço acabar, Emma olhou para Marlena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Você esta viva! Você esta bem! Meu Deus, você não sabe o quanto ficamos devastados depois que a NASA falou que perderam o contato com você.

-Nós? –Marlena perguntou um pouco insegura.

-Sim nós, seus antigos amigos e sua família.

Marlena suspirou para tentar se acalmar, mas então falou. –Desculpe pelo susto, realmente não foi minha intenção. Mas como diz o ditado, os pássaros saem do ninho um dia. Eu só tive que achar o motivo. –A rainha disse esta parte olhando para Randor.

-Acho que todos vocês já se apresentaram, mas eu não fui apresentada ainda. –Marlena disse se distanciando de sua velha amiga e indo em direção a Ethan, estendendo a mão ela o comprimentou.

-Prazer em conhece-lo. Eu sou a rainha Marlena, mas antes eu era conhecida apenas como...

-Marlena Gleen. A astronauta americana e a primeira mulher a explorar a galáxia sozinha no comando da nave. –Ethan a interrompeu. –Vossa majestade, o prazer é todo meu, eu sou Ethan. E é uma honra conhecer a maior astronauta da NASA.

Marlena sorriu, já fazia algum tempo que ninguém se dirigia a ela como ''Marlena Glenn'' e era muito bom ouvir seu antigo sobrenome novamente, mas de repente se tornou preocupada.

-Fomos informados que vocês foram tirados de sua casa por magia, espero que não tenham sido tirados de algo importante.

-Não fomos, Marlena, não se preocupe. –Emma a tranquilizou.

-Haverá um baile em alguns minutos e já que vocês estão aqui, gostariam de se juntarem a nós para a festa? – Randor perguntou, fazendo com que Ethan e Emma se olhassem.

-Se não atrapalharmos nada... –Emma respondeu incerta.

-Bobagem, afinal é natal e vocês são bem vindos para a comemoração tanto quanto qualquer convidado desta noite. – Randor respondeu.

O casal se olharam novamente, então Emma respondeu.

-Então sim, nós vamos.

-Ótimo, agora uma outra coisa, vocês provavelmente vão querer entrar em trajes para a ocasião. –Marlena sorriu.

-Mas a festa não vai começar?

-Podemos atrasar uns minutos e não se preocupem, festas assim é normal atrasar. Agora vamos. –A rainha disse, enquanto conduzia a família para os costureiros.

XXX

Vinte minutos depois, todos estavam no salão de baile, prontos e a festa começou.

-Alisha? Miguel? –Os adolescentes ouvira seus nomes, e quando se viraram para ver que lhes chamou, eles viram Adam e Adora vindo em sua direção com grandes sorrisos. Adam estava em uma roupa formal bege, com uma coroa prata na cabeça. Adora estava com um vestido bege longo, com cinto e braceletes prata, combinando com a coroa que é idêntica a de seu irmão, mostrando que ambos eram os herdeiros do trono.

Alisha estava com um vestido verde esmeralda, e o irmão com uma roupa formal cinza. Ambos correram para os gêmeos e os abraçaram.

-Quanto tempo! –Adora exclamou.

-Estava pensando em vocês ainda hoje. –Adam falou uma vez que o abraço terminou.

-É bom vê-los novamente. –Miguel respondeu com um sorriso.

-Realmente não esperávamos vê-los, o que houve? –Adora perguntou.

-Orko. –Ambos responderam.

Os gêmeos se olharam e falaram. –Só podia ser.

-Aproveitem a festa. –Adam sorriu, então se afastou.

-Como vai Etheria Adora? Você ainda luta lá?

-Esta quase liberta da Horda e sim, eu luto lá e acredito que pelo menos por mais alguns meses. –A princesa respondeu, então ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. –Aproveitem a festa. Com licença. –Ela disse sorrindo e se afastou, indo em direção a voz.

-Quem eram? –Alisha ouviu seu pai perguntar. Ela e o irmão se viraram e o encontraram com sua mãe, olhando para onde os gêmeos haviam seguido.

-Eles são os príncipes de Eternia.

-Eles também são terráqueos então? –Sua mãe perguntou.

-Meio terráqueos.

-Wow. –Ambos os pais falaram surpresos.

Depois de mais de meia hora de festa, os alarmes do palácio começaram a tocar desesperadamente, fazendo com que os guardas assumissem seus postos e os mestres se mostrando. E perceberam que era Evil-lyn e alguns dos capangas de Esqueleto que estavam atacando. Visto que o velho cabeça de osso não atacava no natal, ou em sua véspera.

Ethan e Emma estavam sem palavras, mas seus filhos estavam animados enquanto viam a batalha. Que acabou logo depois que He-man e She-ra se uniram a luta.

-Estão todos bem? –He-man perguntou, enquanto os guardas levavam os vilões para as prisões, mas com a magia de Evil-lyn, todos os guerreiros de Esqueleto sumiram.

-Agora estamos He-man, obrigado. E a você também She-ra. Foi bom vocês terem aparecido. –O rei Randor os saudou, ainda não conhecendo a verdadeira identidade dos heróis.

-É bom vê-lo novamente majestade. –She-ra falou.

-É véspera de natal, fiquem para a festa.

-Tenho medo que não vamos poder, somos necessários em casa. –He-man respondeu sorrindo para a irmã.

Randor assentiu. –Compreendo, vocês vão querer passar com a família de vocês. Feliz natal.

-Para você também majestade. – He-man respondeu com um sorriso.

XXX

A festa retornou ao normal, e ao dar meia-noite no relógio, os fogos de artificio brilharam no céu.

Os terráqueos dormiram no palácio real, e no dia seguinte, estavam na frente do portal para casa.

-Adam não vai se vestir de papai noel novamente, vai? –Alisha perguntou, fazendo com que todos dessem risada.

-Não, esse ano não. –Adam respondeu sorrindo.

-Peguem, isto é para vocês. –Duncan disse, entregando a todos uma caixa para cada. Nesta caixa, havia um colar, dois femininos e dois masculinos. Com um pingente em cada. O da Alisha havia um cachorrinho Manchique de Etheria, o de Miguel havia uma imagem que estava uma metade a Terra, e a outra metade Eternia, o de Emma havia uma coroa e o de Ethan duas espadas se cruzando.

-Que lindos. –Emma comentou, colocando o seu no pescoço.

-São pingentes mágicos, para quando vocês quiserem falar conosco, mas só vocês podem usar e isso deve permanecer em segredo dos demais. –Marlena falou.

-Cada pingente representa algo. –Adora explicou. –O cachorrinho, representa a bondade para ajudar alguém, a imagem da Terra e Eternia é a união e a amizade entre os planetas, a coroa representa a liderança, e as espadas cruzadas representam a proteção.

-Obrigado pela hospitalidade e por tudo! –Ethan agradeceu os reis.

-Vocês são bem vindos. –Os reis sorriram.

-Ah, e Marlena... –Emma arriscou.

-Sim?

-Sobre você estar em Eternia, não se preocupe, seu segredo esta a salvo conosco.

-Obrigada. –Marlena sorriu.

-Feliz natal a todos, e ate breve.

-Até.

O portal se abriu e a família atravessou.

XXX

Horas mais tarde, o rei se encontrou com sua esposa.

-Você sente falta de lá, não é meu amor?

-As vezes sim, mas não tenho intenção de deixar Eternia. Trazer minha família para cá, isso sim eu quero, mas voltar para a Terra, isso é outra história.

-Vamos traze-los, mas temos que esperar um tempo para o portal de Duncan funcione.

Marlena bufou. –Esperei mais de vinte anos, eu acho que posso esperar mais um tempo. Feliz natal meu querido.

-Feliz natal minha rainha.

Ambos se abraçaram, e voltaram sua atenção para o pátio, onde seus filhos estavam, com o resto da família.

XXX

Epilogo.

Quando a família chegou em casa, o telefone estava tocando. Emma se apressou para atender.

-Alô?

-Emma, estivemos ligando a manha toda, vocês saíram? –Falou a voz.

-Sim, digamos que sim. –Emma respondeu sorrindo quando reconheceu a voz.

-Pois então venham logo, seus pais acabaram de chegar.

-Já estamos indo Sr Glenn.

-Emma, já lhe disse que você pode me chamar de tio John à vontade. Agora venha logo, o almoço vai acabar esfriando, e você conhece sua tia.

-Ok, já estamos de saída, ate.

-Tchau.

Emma então desligou e olhou para o resto da família.

-E por falar em coincidência, vamos almoçar com os Glenn's. –Falou sorrindo. –É melhor nos arrumarmos e rápido, pois segundo John, a tia Liana já esta com o almoço pronto.

-Você tem parentesco com os Glenn's, querida? –Ethan perguntou algo que ele sempre se questionava quando ela chamava Liana Glenn de tia, ou John de tio.

-Não, mas Marlena e eu crescemos juntas e me acostumei a chama-los de tio e tia.

-Então é melhor irmos, ah, e Emma?

-Sim?

-Feliz natal.

-Para você também.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima, Alisha e Miguel sorriram um para o outro, e se perguntaram como seria o almoço com os Glenn neste ano.

XXX

N/A: Feliz natal a todos, e espero que tenham gostado da história. Decidi postar pelo menos uma história completamente em português e escolhi essa.


End file.
